The Wedding Bride
by Badwolfrise
Summary: Bella is in love with her boss Edward Cullen, but he doesn't seem to feel anything for her. But when her best friend Jacob proposes an ordeal and ropes her in a scheme, it sets off a web of lies, making things chaotic, especially with her boss. One wedding, three hearts at stake, how will things turn out in this tangled weave? B/E


**The Wedding Bride**

 **Summary:** Bella can't help it, she is in love with her boss Edward Cullen, but he doesn't seem to feel anything for her, at least that's the feeling she gets. But when her best friend Jacob proposes an ordeal and ropes her in a scheme, it sets off a web of lies, making things chaotic, especially with her boss. One wedding, three hearts at stake, how will things turn out in this tangled web of lies? B/E

 **Note: Bella is 23 and its set in Seattle. Since its AU, all characters will deviate personality wise from canon.**

* * *

Prologue

Her eyes were trained on the certain figure situated in the office right in front of her, only thankful for the glass doors. She only had one desire, her mysterious and practically greek god on Earth, the elusive Edward Cullen. His copper dishevelled hair and unusual amber eyes made him stand out, so he did not lack fangirls. Usually looks did nothing for her, Bella was not a gawker, neither was one to easily fall for people. But since the moment she laid eyes on her boss two years ago, she knew she was a goner. Something about him called to her since she saw him.

She had hoped that she would get over this crush when she did get the job. But instead of it disappearing, it evolved into something even worse. She fell fast and hard for him and not acting on it had turned her into pretty much a doe-eyed stalker. At least that's how she saw it inside her head. It made her cringe but her heart unfortunately wanted what it did. She was pretty surprised that he hadn't noticed it yet. Considering all she did apart from doing whatever he asked, to staring at him constantly. She got the feeling that if he had noticed her attentions he would have either fired her by now or asked her out so they could get their happily ever after. Well, the latter was a bit farfetched but she was a romantic in heart and a girl could dream.

His eyes lifted from the computer screen to lock with her hazel ones for a second. Immediately a blush overtook her and she looked away, staring at her own screen. One of these days he was going to suspect it. Though she wasn't sure whether the consequence would be the one she dreamed about. She knew that it was unhealthy to love someone from afar. She had been told it, quite a few times by her friends. But knowing something and doing it are two different thing. But she wasn't brave enough to let him know her feelings.

There wasn't anything against workers in the Cullen Corps dating each other, a few already did. And she's seen others ask Edward, in not so subtle ways, out. But she hadn't She was too shy. Her mind ran an hour per mile but she couldn't speak her mind half the time around boys, so it was especially worse more around him. It didn't help that she hadn't been in any long term relationship at all. The lack of confidence and experience had her stuttering most times around him. In fact, she was pretty sure that if she hadn't been completely drunk out of her mind for her 21st birthday, she would probably still be a virgin.

But the moot point was, she was a plain jane, who had snowball's chance for even landing Edward. So reluctantly she had resorted to simply staring. But at the moment she wasn't staring at him. She knew he wasn't looking at her now. She always felt an intensity whenever he was gazing at her, but now she didn't feel that. Yet, having been already caught, she couldn't bring herself to see him. Her face was so pale every time she blushed (which was too frequent around him) she resembled a tomato. Not subtle. But she wasn't the queen of it.

She had been so lost in her mind that she jumped when her phone started ringing. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Edward Cullen's office, what can I do?" she spoke in a monotone she had perfected.

" _How's my girl?"_ familiar deep voice spoke through her phone. Bella rolled her eyes and smiled, she'd recognise her best friend's voice anyway. Jacob Black was certainly a thing. He knew exactly how to turn her mood.

"Going okay, the usual actually," she muttered softly while chancing another look at Edward before looking away, knowing that if she kept staring at him chances are she wouldn't be able to complete this conversation.

" _Ah so you're skipping on food during lunch hour and starving?"_ his voice teased causing her to roll her eyes.

"I am not skipping lunch" she lied through her teeth.

"Well my eyes don't deceive me," Jacob's voice said it, though she heard it twice. Once through the receiver and the other closer, much too closer. Confused, she turned around and her eyes fell on the tall figure standing in front of her with a smirk on her face and a phone on his ear. Letting out a surprised laugh, she jumped up and lugged towards him, pulling him into a hug.

"What on earth are you doing here! I haven't seen you in weeks physically anyway!" she laughed out loud. He was her oldest friend, knowing each other since birth practically. While they had been a bit distant lately because of work, he still was her best friend. So she was surprised to see him here.

She pulled back but then heard a dark growl. She blinked in surprise and looked around wondering what made the noise but when her eyes didn't see anything, she looked back at Jacob.

"What you hiding animals in your fancy office Bells?" Jacob teased but she only smacked his shoulder.

"Oh shut it, what are you doing here? Giving me time of the day" she asked curiously while looking at him. At this he stiffened a bit and looked at her nervously.

"Jake?"

"Um well, I gotta discuss something with you tonight. Wanna go out for dinner after you're done for the day here? I'll pick you up," he spoke, while staring at her. Bella raised her eyebrows, surprised by this sudden offer. She looked at him, he was up to something but what it actually was, she didn't know.

"Come on, please?" he asked again, staring at her intently. After a few seconds of silence, Bella caved.

"Fine, just pick me up around 8. I am usually done by 7.30 ish" Bella said it, though her eyes were trained on him doubtfully. Jacob smirked at that and hugged her once again before he walked off. Though she wasn't sure how to feel about that. She only shook her head before she turned around, and walked right into a brick. Startled, she started to fall back but then strong arms caught her and pulled her straight. When she raised her eyes she froze as her eyes took in the notable amber eyes of Edward.

"Erm, Mr Cullen? Wha-what are you doing here now? You don't have any meetings now" she couldn't hold his glance for long and looked down. He didn't back away though, staying too close to her.

"Who was that?" his musical but deep voice spoke up, sounding almost irritated? She looked back at him and saw that his eyes were dark with a frown on him. That confused her, what had him in such a barking mood? This was new.

"Oh that, that was my friend. He just came for a visit, sorry" she said it sheepishly while staring up at him. The frown went away but the dark look stayed. She wanted to look away because of his intense gaze but something held it to his. There seemed to be an electricity between them. Suddenly a sharp ringing of the phone interrupted it, cutting through their moment. Taking the chance, she immediately picked up the phone and stammered out her greeting. When she heard a familiar female voice talking, she looked up at him.

"Umm, Miss Cullen is on the line for you, should I transfer it to your office?" she looked up at him. He tilted his head and turned around to walk back. Once he was inside his office, and near his phone, she quickly transferred the call before putting it down.

Christ she was screwed.


End file.
